Joke's Over
"Joke's Over" is the sixteenth video in the EverymanHYBRID series and signals the shift of the series into an all-out Slenderman story. YouTube Description No description available. Transcript [ Vince and Evan are at the usual place where Vince does the introduction clips for the health and fitness videos. Evan is sitting slightly behind Vince, zoning out at first then staring rather creepily at the camera towards the end. There is what looks like a Netflix envelope on the table in front of Vince. There is a sharp metallic noise.] Vince: sighs What’s going on Hybrids? Um, the other day, we tried to -- like we told you -- film the…hiking video with the tips and stuff. And something…weird, to say the least, happened. Um, and at the time, I didn’t think any- anything of it, but the night before, someone spammed me with videos of…basically animals dead, mangled in bags…and… sighs again. We’re just gonna show you guys, just -- we’re gonna show you what we got and see if you guys can think anything of it. Um, alright. screen goes black. A second passes before switching to Evan and Vince in a forest. Evan: Alright, Hybrids, here we are out in the woods, because we’re gonna do some, uh, hiking tips for you guys because you were all…complaining and pissing and moaning that we didn’t give you any tips, but -- Vince: We mean requesting. Evan: That’s what I -- Vince: You were requesting tips. Evan: -- meant to say. Vince: That’s all. We’re sorry. Evan: So, uh -- Vince: So we’re gonna give you some good tips in the good old outdoors! Come along on this journey. [ Jeff quickly switches focus to Evan’s shirt.] Jeff: God of War! yells something, and the screen tilts up and goes black at 1:01. A second later, Evan and Vince are presumably in another part of the forest. Evan has his knife out and is posing like an action star. Vince: -- got some important tips that we got here with our mannequin Evan -- winks at the camera. Vince: -- is the first thing is you’re going to need some tools. gestures towards the knife. ''Um, whether it be cutting tools, digging tools, something -- ''waves the knife around like a sword and pretends to lick it. Vince: -- you never know what you need. Jeff: A little ridiculous in this circumstance… Evan: Oh yeah. Jeff: …but it gets the job done. Vince: laughs Whatever. Also, you’re gonna need preferably a long-sleeved shirt to keep out bugs and ticks and all that nasty stuff. Jeff: But, I mean, it’s hot out… Evan: But my skin is hard as leather, runs the side of the blade down his arm so… Vince: But it’s -- but it’s really hot right now. So -- Jeff: All nice and muggy out. briefly tilts the camera up at the treetops again. Vince: -- jeans will suffice. They should be more like mine, unripped, but we do have one thing in common, right? We’ve got boots. pans the camera down at their boots. Evan: Big ol' sexy boots! Vince: And the boots are what’s needed. And also you might wanna do some long socks just for the extra layer of protection there. stretches. That’s all we got. relaxes his shoulders, leaving himself open, and Evan mimes stabbing him in the stomach, making Jeff laugh. Vince: I just walked into it. Jeff: 'Mush it -- ''screen goes black again. Another second later and the crew has moved to another part of the forest. '''Vince: Alright guys, we had a pretty good time -- moves to left and [[Slenderman] is visible over his right shoulder.] Vince: -- hiking and giving you some real hiking tips ‘cause you guys moaned about it all day. a wink and finger-guns from Evan. Vince: But, um, we got a little rained on but what can you do; you gotta be prepared. Evan: Yep. Now, um -- Vince: For the inevitable. Evan: But I figure that -- that just about wraps it up, so we’re gonna head back to the car, which is also another good thing for you guys to bring, because you don’t wanna walk all the way back from where you came. Vince: And remember where it is, because if you forget where it is, you’re pretty friggity friggity… trails off and looks around. Something that sounds like a muted and warped air raid siren starts. Evan: Yeah. noise gets louder. Evan notices it too. Evan: You guys hear that? Vince: Do ya hear that? screen becomes distorted with static. Evan and Vince turn around and spot Slenderman behind them. Jeff: Uh, dude… draws his knife and runs after Slenderman, who has disappeared from the frame. Vince: Evan? Evan! visual distortion stops when Slenderman is no longer visible, but the siren noise is still present, though getting fainter. Vince: Fuck! and Jeff run after Evan. At the entrance to a clearing, Jeff comes across a hanging garbage bag large enough to hold a body. Jeff: Dude, what the fu--? reach a clearing surrounded by smaller bags with Evan in the middle, crouched down as if stabbing the ground. Vince: Do you have your knife? Gimme your knife. Jeff: Here. siren ends. Jeff: What is this? stabs the nearest bag and blood pours out. Vince: Eurgh! What the fuck is this? starts laughing. Vince drops the knife in shock and backs away. A few seconds later, he picks it up and hands back to Jeff before walking away with Evan still laughing quietly in the background. Jeff: What the f...Evan, you alright man? keeps laughing silently and checking his knife. Visual distortion starts and the screen goes black a little while after with a soft static burst. video cuts back to Vince and Evan in the intro scene. There is a soft metallic pop. Vince: Later that night, Jeff called us and after talking to hi-his brother we found out that he called his parents and his family, and he basically just said… looks back at Evan. ''What did he say? '''Evan:' Said he was looking for something. Vince: He said he was gonna look for something and… goodbye. Um, we found that kinda weird, so we tried to give Jessalyn a call… and… she just didn’t answer. Um, so what we’re gonna do is we’re gonna go over and talk to his family and see if we can’t get anything ‘cause we’re kind of… all freaking out here. We wanna be -- get everyone together and talk about this. Um, on another note, me and Evan both have little mini cameras now and we’re just gonna kinda document, more or less, just basically to have an outlet to get all this out to talk to someone about… whatever’s going down. sighs again. At the end of the video, Evan has a creepy smile again. Notes * Slenderman is visible in the following locations: **Over Vince's right shoulder from 1:45 on. Doesn't cause distortion and isn't seen by the guys until he walks out at 2:07. **More distortion at 3:22 * With this video, the crew abandons all attempts at a fitness blog and turns the series into a documentary about their situation. *Much speculation has surrounded the metallic noise heard at the very beginning of the video, with conclusion ranging from something being dropped to Evan opening a knife and holding it to Vince's back, forcing him to be calm in the video. During the 1/20/2011 UStream Vince addressed this directly and said that the noise was probably from the tripod, Jeff claimed that it was from the USB port of the Flip camera opening. More importantly Vince is aware of the speculation that Evan had a knife to his back and said directly that it was not the case. *The "troll" (probably HABIT) who has been sending the crew videos of tortured animals has not been identified, and it has been speculated it's the same person who's posting the "Hidden" Videos. *Evan is giving more and more signs of mental instability. He's also showing what will be his general attitude towards the Slenderman from this moment on when he runs towards him knife in hand. *Plastic bags hanging from trees and containing the mangled remains of victims are all elements of the original Slenderman mythos as it was conceived on the SomethingAwful Forums. *The Slenderman's presence is announced by heavy distortion and by a sound that has been identified a fire alarm or siren, but he's actually visible for a few seconds before that. *Jeff has mentioned hearing sirens at other times in the 1/20/11 Ustream, as well as the sounds of children. *Upon closer inspection, the "static" that appears once slenderman "shows himself" or makes them aware of his presence, is not actual static, but tiny clips of videos from the emh series. This may be to draw attention to those points in the videos. External Links Video Category:Videos